


Once Upon A Neverland

by TheJediFairy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediFairy/pseuds/TheJediFairy
Summary: A series of random one shots involving you the reader, Peter and Felix.





	1. Peter Pan X Reader, Imagine

Your (e/c) fluttered open as you took a deep breath before exhaling it; feeling your body relax you snuggled up to the source of heat that kept you in the feeling of content. 

You re-closed your eyes as you nuzzled your head deeper into the close space. You once again took a deep happy breath, enjoying the scent of pine wood and fresh dirt it reminding you of a tranquil forest that had just received fresh rainfall.

Your smile vanished, just as quick as your (e/c) orbs snapped open, only to see a blurred tan hue. Slowly retracting your head, you tried to shuffle backwards away from the very human size hot water bottle. 

Unlucky for you an arm slithered up you back and stopped once the fingers entangled themselves into your thick (h/l) (h/c) strands; they gripped it gently as they pushed your head back into what you assumed was their neck. Their other arm slid down and curled around your lower back, preventing you from moving and keeping you pressed close.

Taking a moment to calm yourself by counting down from 10, you knew panicking would not help you in any way and have been taught that to win in any fight or struggle you must kept a clear head, and that’s what you plan to do. 

Realising that your left leg was intertwined between their legs. You smirked to yourself knowing there was a way for you to get the upper hand in this situation. 

You lightly shifted your hands that were previously wrapped around their waist to place them on their bare shoulders. Confused on how you ended up in bed with a man, you were more strangely calmed that it was a man and you figured this out when you moved your hands, after all he had no breasts.

Taking an another breath for the umpteenth time and quickly shifted your body weight to the right, allowing you to roll over and partly straddle the man. 

With the sudden movement you heard a groan and the hand that occupied your hair fell away and onto his face. With your hands move to either side of his head you pushed yourself up to see who it was.   
He rubbed his eyes before the fully opened. Once you got a clear view of who it was you stayed there and both looked at each other with surprise evident on both of your faces. 

The sun rays that shone against the fabric of the tent changed gave the illusion of a light green that was brighter than the actual tent colour.

You snapped out of your trance, blinking rapidly before you narrowed your eyes “what the actual hell Peter!” you yelled at him which he didn’t take to well as he moved to sit up you followed, his own face filled with confusion.

He untangled his legs from yours giving you the ability to adjust your leg, though his hand on your back prevented you to lift your leg away and to avoid discomfort on your behalf you place it on the opposite side of his waist. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” he sneered at you as he snapped back to his own reality, shoving you off him with the force of the push you tumbled off the side of the ‘bed’ which consisted of the branches bonded together with rope and the centre to be stuffed with all manner of soft things and animal furs.

“Oh that’s just great still rude as ever” you spoke to yourself more than you did him. You straighten down your crumpled (f/c) skirt as you stood and mindlessly picked off some strands of your hair off your (f/c) long sleeved shirt. 

“I asked you a question I expect an answer!” rising from the bed his arms crossing over his chest, making his small muscles bulge as he stood tensely. 

“Oh really I’m supposed to know? by all means Peter I’m waiting for you to indulge me on how I got here” you crossed your own arms, straightened one leg out and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Your blaming me for you being here?” he asked in such as manner as if it was the most ludicrous thing that could come out of your mouth. 

“Well who else? The list of people I know who are capable of travelling to different realms is pretty short!” you looked towards the small opening of his tent to see a group of faces all trying to shove at each other to see inside without wanting to be any closer in case of interrupting.

When you look back over to Peter he too is watching the audience that was gathering outside. Your eyes diverted from his face to admire his chest and toned stomach before snapping back to his angered face. 

Your rubbed your eyes and face in hopes to rid yourself of the sleep that remained, wishing this was all a dream. Upon removing your hands your saw Peter watching you. 

“Oh put a bloody shirt on! Would ya” you huffed before picking up one of his crumpled shirts from the make shift chair that was in corner of the tent. Lobbing it at his head you stormed out. 

The hooded boys parted like the red sea as they stumbled and tripped over their own feet and each other to move out of your path. 

You planted yourself down on a horizontal log that was placed a bit away from the glowing embers that was left of the night’s fire. You helped yourself to a pile of fruit that was kept in a make shift bowl. 

Peeling a banana, you glanced around the campsite it had notably gotten bigger since last time you were here. Tilting your head back to regard the boys behind you. You noticed a few new faces in the crowd but the majority you recognised.

“(f/n)?” one of the boys asked in confusion and surprise. You smirked as you bit into soft pale fruit. 

“what have I changed that much?” you gave them a cheeky smile and instantaneously smiles were returned from the boys who recognised you. The one who called you out first came and joined you on the log before he could begin a chat with you, your attention was drawn to the tent you were previously just in. 

Peter flipped the flap open as marched out of his tent with Felix close behind. 

“Now she’s just helping herself to her to our food like she owns the place” Peter yelled at nobody in particular, while looking at Felix as if he should intervene you from eating though he stood there unsure what to do.

You decided to cut in “well if your kidnapping me then I’m entitled to breakfast!” shooting him a glare one that he was happy enough to send back.

“She does not leave this camp or your sight” he growled as he pointed at Felix before stalking off into the woods.

“God his got even more arsey than last time I was here” you muttered as you discarded the banana skin and picked up a ripe peach from the bowl. 

Felix sat on the opposite side of the fire pit, his caveman club lay at by his feet. “so how you doin’ Felix?” you asked, looking up through your lashes at him.

He gave you a small smirk as he watched you bite into the peach “same as all ways, want to let on why you were in Pans' bed?” he chuckled, raising an eyebrow at you. 

The other boys had soon sat down those who knew you sat close and those who didn’t kept their distanced and favoured Felix so they sat near him. 

“Well when Pan lets me in on about the why, I’ll be sure to inform you, unless you already know?” you asked, staring at him though the corner of his mouth pulled back into another smirk.

“I don’t have the answers you are looking for, though he insists you came here and appeared in his bed” he answered before shovelling some nuts and berries in his mouth. 

“Oh I came here? The only man that I know who is from a different realm and has the ability to control the only shadow creature that I know that can cross realms. But no obviously I have the sudden power to jump realms just like everybody else apparently” you said in a sarcastic tone before narrowing your eyes accusingly. The blonde male simple raised his hands in surrender. 

You had been to Neverland before when you were around the age fifteen you stayed for a good while but had to leave luckily not many years had passed so slipping back into society was a bit easier. Though here you are back again at the age of seventeen. 

The boys had taken to you very well and enjoyed your presence, they looked after you. One by one once you either proven your worth to them by doing impossible tasks they thought you couldn’t complete or by helping them clear up some of the tasks that Peter had set them on and they had messed up they accepted you as thought of you as one of the family.

“So it’s true you were in Peters' bed?” one of the boys asked, twisting to face you. “yep” you had no desire to delve any further in why since you didn’t know. 

“So are you staying here?” another one asked, looking around you notice you had all the boy’s attention. Looking down you let out a sigh. 

“I … I don’t know” honestly you weren’t sure if Peter did want you around he isn’t to please with you now and you assumed that he wasn’t at all pleased with your sudden departure before. 

“(f/n) why… did you leave?” Devin cautiously inquired, sheepishly making eye contact. He got jab in the ribs by one of the boys that sat next to him, Felix who was now chewing on tooth pick like stick joined in by shooting a warning glance at him. 

Devin quickly ducked his head and stuttered “n-never mind” from the silence of the camp you knew this was a subject no one liked to talk about. 

You stared at the ground as if it would hold the answer you decided this would be best time to voice your reason “I’m sorry” you slowly lifted your (e/c) orbs and noted everyone was listening attentively to what you had to say. 

“I know it was sudden and without telling any of you it must have been … difficult-” 

“Difficult? Try bloody worrying!” you were interrupted by a furious Peter who appeared leaning against a tree that was behind Felix. The boys who sat facing you jumped in their seats from unexpected voice.

“We thought the worst possible situations, that you were dead, injured, poisoned even kidnapped” he continued, walking forward into the camp centre everyone’s head followed his movement as his green eyes bore into you (e/c) ones. 

“We searched the whole island even searched the whole of Hooks ship thinking he had taken you. When we came up empty we didn’t know what to do. Then the shadow showed up we asked him, said that you had asked to be taken back to your realm” he words dripped when venom. 

You could keep his eye contact and went submissive but that didn’t stop him from proceeding closer. He was standing in front of you, looking down at you. Hurt and anger evident in his eyes.

“You never told any of us that you were leaving, not even a note. Absolute nothing!” growling he grabbed your t-shirt and pulled you up forcing you to look at him. 

“I’m sorry” you whimpered, Peter scared you, he easily had that ability no matter how much you though you knew him he was still like an unpredictable animal, when angered you had to watch your step. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough! Answers now, why did you leave? Feel like you couldn’t trust us? Were we not good enough for you? that you could attain a perfect life outside of here!” with intense grip of his fingers on your clothes began to dig into your chest causing you pain. 

“No… no it was nothing like that” you cried trying to pry his hands away but with all your effort and strength he wouldn’t budge. 

“Then why? I thought we were a family, thought meant something to you” he shoved you causing you to stumble. 

He spread his arms wide as he circled the fire pit looking at each lost boy while simultaneously talking to them all. 

“Clearly she had somewhere better to be boys! Somewhere where she didn’t need us! After all this time we welcomed you, fed you and you turn us out for what?” he snapped his head towards you, cocking it to the side as edging you on answer. The lost boys looked between the two of you unsure of what to think. 

You became angry that even for a moment Peter would think you would turn on him or the lost boys for anything. 

“Are you serious? You would think I would turn on you guys, my family for anything?!” you shouted at the boy king, who simple crossed his arms waiting for the full answer. 

“Of course you did it, didn’t you? abandoned us” 

“You bloody idiot I left because of you!” hearing this Peter stood there dumbfounded for a moment on how to reply before masking his face and continuing his accusations.

“Oh really I’m the one to blame? Please do to tell how I’m at fault!” his sarcastic tone was making you see red.

“Because I loved you!” you huffed out, the lost boys were frozen to their seats, even Felix looked surprised at the news. Then again you were good at hiding your feelings, living with boys made it necessity or they would find some game to toy with your current emotion or feelings. 

“Did you? cause when you left Neverland without saying goodbye it sure didn’t feel like it” 

“Yes I did, I left because I knew full well that you never feel the same, because you Peter Pan never wanted to grow up and after all love is such a grown up thing to do. I didn’t know what to do! I wasn’t sure whether or not tell you fearing you’d either laugh and make a joke of it or tell me that its stupid and get rid of me, hell you might not even know what to do” you took a deep breath “ but I thought I would make the decision for you, that I would rather have my body battered and bruised than my heart be crushed every day being in your presence!” your tears ran down your (s/c) cheeks, you failed to keep you emotions in check as your heart began to crack with telling him the truth. 

“Well why didn’t you go to Felix or come to me!” he asked ludicrously. 

“Go to Fel-” you let an exasperated laugh “oh yeah because Felix is the person I go to when I need to have deep talks about a topic he probably has no clue about!” you held your palm straight out as you pointed at the blonde hair male who was becoming more uncomfortable with the topic being around him.

“And what would you have said Peter tell me” you demanded, determination burned in your eyes as you held his stare. Crossing your own arms in the similar fashion he did earlier.

He bit his cheek, darting his eyes he refused to let you win. With the continued silence as he tried to think of something to say back to you but failing to do so left you broken. 

You knew Peter could never love you back or feel anything towards you and deep down that hurt more than you thought “that’s why I chose for you” you gave a sad smile before stepping backwards to the tree line. 

“I’m just going to go for a walk” you gave one last look at Peter before spinning on your heel and letting out at small laugh at your stupidity. 

Your tears began to free fall, causing your eyes to go red and puffy which made your (e/c) hues stand out. Your lip trembled as you try to hide the noise of your sadness, you tugged on your long sleeves bringing them and wrapping them around yourself in attempt to shrink smaller and away from the embarrassment of what occurred.

You wandered around with no real direction in mind, you knew that they were following you, the rustle in the bushes or the quick darting shadow is what alerted you first to their presence. You guessed that they didn’t want you disappearing on them again which was understandable. 

“I didn’t say you could leave” you quickly wiped your eyes and nose in hopes to try to hide how much you had been crying before turning towards the boy king. 

“Well wasn’t going to stand there any further and embarrass myself” you sniffed, he leaned against a tree, his long arms crossed over his chest. 

He straightened himself out and took long strides toward you when he didn’t slow down as he got closer you began to back up until your back was pressed up against a tree trunk. 

He stopped when he was centimetres away. He placed an arm above your head, leaning his face down to yours. 

“You embarrassed? Never” he replied sarcastically. 

“Didn’t think you were this cruel, Pan” you spat, eyes narrowing as you tried to move your head in a different direction but failed due to Peter gabbing your chin. 

“Says the girl who left without saying goodbye and leading us all to think she was dead, then left again before I could say my thoughts on the matter that has her feeling so upset, you’re the cruel one love.” 

“So you were actually going to speak then?” you asked. Meeting his eyes once again. 

“Nope” he smirked before his lips to yours. Shocked your eyes were wide as you stood still.

Not feeling your response, he pulled away as you just continue to stare at him, shock still registered in your mind unable to comprehend on what just happened. 

He bit his lip as he looked disapprovingly at you “what don’t you feel anything anymore?” he rolled his eyes, backing away. Just as he turned away, your hand reached out and grabbed the green fabric of his shirt and roughly tugged him back towards you. 

You close the distance this time and captured his lips with your own, your free hand slid into his hair and tangled with the dark locks then pulling him closer. You felt him smile against your lips.

You broke off to catch your breath and rested your forehead against his “I think if you did that in front of the lost boys it may have made them uncomfortable” you giggled. 

“Well they can get use it or disappear elsewhere love” he gave another smirk before kissing you again.


	2. Peter X Reader X Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot featuring you, Peter and Felix and smut

You had to say this was the most complicated and strangest dilemma you could ever possible find yourself in. In all the years you have lived in Neverland nothing could have prepared you for this!

Standing in front of you was Devin one of the lost boys that you had sent on a scouting mission when you became concerned over the extended period of time that Peter and Felix had been gone. 

At first you were content with that fact that they were gone knowing full well that they were both perfectly capable to defend themselves if it was needed. Both Peter and Felix was cunning and powerful in their own way, however when their little mission took longer than what you thought was normal you became increasingly worried. 

But now looking at what Devin had brought, well shocked, concerned and very very confused you. When Peter was gone, Felix was in charge and if neither of them were here in camp then you were the leader but right now you weren’t entirely sure where you stood. 

Taking in a deep shaky breath, your brows furrowed together as you narrowed your (e/c) eyes. Looking towards Devin who was just as confused as you were looked back and forward between them and you. 

“Okay explain this to me again” you ask, flickering your eyes towards the lost boy. You stood in Peters tent in hopes to keep the peering eyes of the others who were still waiting for an explanation or something to explain this very bizarre occurrence.

“Same as before, you sent me out to where they said they were heading, and I investigated the area and then I found this” he shrugged his shoulders as he pointed at them.

In front of you sat two …. Toddlers? One was larger than the other and had curly blonde hair, a very distinct scar across his face and light grey eyes. The other was smaller and his eyes were a very familiar green, with short brown hair. 

Lying on their backs they stared at you as they gave cheeky, toothy smiles at you. You let out a sigh and ran your fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair for the umpteenth time. 

“Are you trying to say to me that in some absurd way that these toddlers are Peter and Felix?” saying it out loud didn’t help you convince yourself that theory was ridiculous, yet according to Devin its seems to be the explanation. 

“They were sat in the clothes that Peter and Felix had worn, so I wrapped them up in the shirts and brought them here. What are we going to do (f/n)?” you meet his brown eyes and gave him a tired look. Rubbing your temples, you could barely formulate a plan “Right round up some of the lost boys, go check again and this time I want everything looked over; the water, the trees anything that looks out of place. We don’t know what did this to them” you ordered him and he simple nodded in response.

He moved towards the opening of the tent, sticking his head out he began shouting orders to the others to prepare themselves for another investigation. He turned back to you “Perhaps there is someone new has arrived on the island who has cursed them?” Devin questioned, his eyes straying towards the two boys were rolled atop of each other.

“I will try to talk with the shadow, just stay alert and if there is someone new do not approach come back and we will make our next move” he nodded once more before he left you grabbed his arm “and err bring back their clothes thanks” you let him go to follow out your orders. 

You look at the young boys “Well, Peter if you can understand me, you better Bibby boppty yourself back too normal” the brown haired boy, tilted his head as he regarded you. “well it’s nice to know you know your name, not sure if that’s gives me confidence knowing that’s truly you or not” he just giggled and held out his arms, signalling to be picked up. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, you picked him up surprisingly he was much lighter than expected. He picked a strand of your hair and held it tightly in his small hand. “Alright I’ll admit it your cute” you gave a small smile at him. The green shirt was way too big on the small Peter now, to the point where he could slip out of the shirt via the head hole. 

Looking towards the small blonde who was currently standing gripping on the bottom of your shirt with one hand in the air as he stood on his large shirt that look liked it was beginning to choke him as he wanted to be held too.

“first thing first, guess we got to get you guys new clothes” setting down baby Peter, you tried to imagine toddler size clothing similar to what they wore. But with the grabbing off your shirt and squalls off being ignored it became increasingly difficult. 

“Stop it and sit down!” you ordered, pointing your finger at them. Their eyes became wide and their pupils dilated as they became shinier. Oh no you thought as the tears fell and their crying became louder. 

You sat on the edge of the bed and pulled both of them towards you, manoeuvring them so they sat on your lap. Their small fists curling around your clothes and hair. “Don’t cry, please don’t cry” you murmured, rubbing their backs to calm them. This was so not what you needed right now. 

Once their tears subsided you continued to rock back and forth in hoped to coax them into sleep. At least if that happens then you could lower the chance of temper tantrums. Heavens help you if you had to deal with a baby Peter tantrum, you have seen him when he gets angry when he was normal and they are not pretty. 

“Okay then, this is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought” you huffed out a breath of air. Standing up you supported both of the boys ensuring they couldn’t fall. Heading outside, you noted only a few of the boys loitered in the camp, probably been told by Devin to stay an assist in helping you. 

“(f/n) is anything we can help you with?” his shock filled gaze travelled to the children that clung to you, “Strange isn’t it?” you smiled at him then to the toddlers. 

“Yeah I never actually seen a baby that small in a long time” he commented, wiping his hands on his trousers in attempt to clean them.

“Yeah never thought I’d see the day” you commented while still partly awestruck at the thought how incredibly cute Felix and Peter was as babies.

“Do you mind taking them and feeding them some banana or something? Need to get them clothed but can’t exactly concentrate when they are pulling on my hair or tugging on my clothes” you explained while offering out one of the boys. Curly looked alarmed at been given a child but awkwardly accepted it none the less. Shifting over Peter to your other hip, you gestured over to the other lost boy Slightly to come over. 

You offered out Peter for him to take and he too warily accepted. With your hands now free, you could now speak to the shadow. “Keep them entertained, I’ll be back” you walked off into the jungle, there was a clearing not too far from the camp where you could easily talk with the Shadow and not be interrupted. 

“Shadow!” you called, though knowing Peter commands him but in the situation Peter was in you really hoped he would come when you called. You idly walked back and forth in the small glade. 

Currently it was night, well then again when was it never night here. Peter had control over the schedule of day and night, heck even the weather and with baby issue you feared his emotions would indeed effect the weather if the rules still applied. 

You turned to begin your pacing again when the black silhouette materialised. The white eyes analysing you however nonetheless it hovered there patiently waiting for you to explain for the summons. 

“Shadow… you know what has happened to Peter and Felix yes?” you cautiously ask, you have never spoken to the Shadow before neither have you been alone with it, usually he came just to Peter or to the camp where everyone was. You didn’t know how it would react to your presence or without Peters powers to control it, though it didn’t look like the type to go out of control but then again you haven’t really met another shadow that has more or less freewill and the ability to kill you by ripping out your own shadow. 

“Yes” he hissed out, he began to circle you “have they been cursed?” you tried your best to hold your ground, but with the shadow closing the distance between you and him before expanding it again put you on edge. 

“Of sorts, they did this to themselves unintentionally” he chuckled darkly before circling you once last time, he gave you a once over with those white glowing eyes before taking off into the night leaving you dumbfounded in the clearing. 

“Okay thanks for the help” you muttered drily to yourself, turning to head back to the camp hoping that Devin and the other lost boys will be back so that you can cross reference what you have learned and whatever they may have found.

Upon entering the camp, you found yourself watching the lost boys frantically bustling about as if they had misplace something. Raising an eyebrow at their behaviour you simply watched them before speaking “umm boys what are you doing?” they abruptly froze in their place as if playing a game of musical statues and the music just stopped. 

“(f/n)! your back, did you find anything out? Devin is waiting inside the tent for you” the youngest boy tootles asked as he nervously flickered his eyes to the other boys before resettling his gaze back to you and gave you a tight smile. 

“Okay then” you gave an accusing look but continued towards the tent to speak with Devin. When you made it through the opening, the boy quickly rose from the stool that he had sat himself down on. Nodding his head to you in a sign of respect he approached you. 

“What did you find?” you asked, plopping yourself down on the bed to relax. “We searched everything as instructed, again found nothing of use but the only thing we did find was that where we found uhh them… Peter and Felix the ground was damp as if they spilled a canteen full of water, that’s all” 

“What they drank water and spilt it? Or it suddenly rained just on them?” you question meeting Devin’s blue eyes, the cogs in your mind spinning as you tried to work out what Peter and Felix was up to. 

They didn’t exactly mention where they were going nor mentioned why but you never pressed for answers since both of them seemed angry so you didn’t want to light the spark on that bomb.

“I don’t know, did the shadow tell you anything of use?” he asked, “yeah sort of, he was being quite cryptic” you sighed as you lay down on Peter’s bed, stretching your arms above your head in a hope to relax your body. 

“Cryptic?” his eyebrows furrow together as he regarded you with confusion. You let out a groan as you sat back up again “Yep he said that they are sort of cursed and have unintentionally did this… the whole turning into toddlers to themselves” 

“how?” he questioned “that was all he said before disappearing” you said, he was about to say something else but you held a hand up to silence him. Hearing commotion outside you went to investigate. 

What was unfolding before you made you stand still with shock, one of the lost boys was holding his arm as he yelled a stream of incoherent words as another held Peter arm length away. While Felix was throwing his own tantrum on the other side of the camp while two lost boys were trying to calm him down but failed due him trying to scratch them which prevented them from getting any closer. 

But on the bright side at least they were clothed and from the looks of the mess of food that was scattered around the camp that they had more or less successfully fed the boys.

“(f/n)!” Curly yelled in desperation as you walked over to him, “What is going on?” you ask over your shoulder, taking in Nibs arm into your hands pulling his baggy sleeve up to see small red teeth indents on his pale flesh. 

“He bit me!” Nibs complained, pointing at the toddler that stared at you before the young Peter burst into tears, letting out a loud wail as he grasped at thin air in your direction. 

“How did he manage that?” you asked bewildered, trailing your fingers lightly down the small injury feeling the skin dip where the indents were. You failed to notice the soften gaze that Nibs watched you with. Though the increased volume of Peters crying broke your inspecting concentration. You gave a smile to Nibs “Well it will heal and he hasn’t broken the skin so I guess you’re lucky” you went over to Peter and took him from Curly who sighed in relief of getting rid of Peter. 

Once he was safely sat on your hip and his chin rested on your shoulder, you moved over towards where Felix was and knelt down next to him. Circling an arm around him you settled him on your opposite hip. “jez you two are heavy” you huffed. 

“I think it’s time for these guys to sleep, best you lot get some rest too. Who knows what tomorrow is going to bring” they all grumbled in agreement as they moved about to their own areas of the camp to get ready for bed. 

Heading back into the tent, you went over to Peters makeshift king size bed. Sitting down on the bed you tried placing the boys down but they gripped onto you preventing you from getting up. 

“nooo, come on guys, this is not fair. I want to sleep and you need to sleep as I don’t have the energy right now to full deal with this, so if you could very kindly turn back too normal that would be great” you muttered before letting out a yawn. The day for you has been more mentally draining than physically which tired you out more. 

When you manage to remove one pair of their arms the other was determined to re-attach themselves and the process went on and on to the point where you just gave up and lay down on the bed in defeat. “seriously guys?” you groaned out, you more feared of rolling on top of them and squishing them. It’s also the fact this was Peters bed, you have never slept it and rarely sat on it and that was with permission, in a way you felt that you were intruding. 

You struggle kick off your brown knee high boots with your heels. You slipped your black cloak that the lost boys commonly wore and threw it on the floor in a heap. Hell if your sleeping in Peters bed might as well make yourself comfortable. 

Twisting onto your stomach, you crawled forward towards the pillows and pulled back the quilt. Once you settled yourself down you turned onto your back, you manoeuvred the boys to be on either side of you. You tucked them in and shifted the pillows in a way that would prevent you from rolling on top of either boy.

They each curled into your torso and rested their heads on your stomach, their small hands went back to clutching the cloth of your loose fitted (f/c) shirt. Your arms rested on their backs to keep them close, in a way you felt awkward knowing this was Felix and Peter that was pressed close to you but then the baby side of things made it okay for you to keep them close, like a mother and her new-born child. 

You felt your (e/c) close as the magic of Neverland rolled over and swept you off to the darkness of sleep. 

****************************************************8

Harsh murmuring whispers was what stirred you awake. Fluttering your eyes open you found yourself lying on your left side. An arm draped over your waist and the connecting hand was entwined with your own right hand. Another hand held your left one. 

You felt the pressure of being sandwiched between two heat sources. Your head rested on someone’s arm and another was placed underneath your waist. 

You felt like you were being tugged back and forth between the two bodies, how you didn’t know as you were pressed up against both of them tightly. 

“Let go!” a male’s voice growled as you were tugged forward “No, you remove yourself” another voice hissed back again you were pulled but this time backwards. Both parties gripped onto you tighter causing you some discomfort. Your head was being held against the person you were facing chest while the person who lay behind you was holding your waist close to them.

“owww” you moaned into the chest, both of the bodies stilled and reluctantly loosened their grip.

Peering through your thick lashes you saw Peters face, his normal face looking back at you. Your (e/c) widened in shock “Peter?” you asked disbelief, his casual smirk made its way onto his lips but it wasn’t meant for you. You twisted your head to see who Peter was looking at to meet Felix’s grey eyes who bore his own sneer.

“Felix” you smiled in happiness both of them were back too normal. “Mornin’ (f/n)” he smiled back showing his own happiness at being back.

“What in the Neverland happen to you both?!” you shuffled and twisted out of their hold to lie flat on your back which allowed you to have both of them in your line of sight and you didn’t need to keep turning your head to see them. Though neither one of them let go of your hands nor did Peter move his arm from under your head or Felix’s arm from your waist.

“um well we did this to ourselves” Felix muttered “Yeah I’m aware of that, the shadow said as much, that you unintentionally did it to yourself” you rolled your eyes and looked at both of them. 

“Yes sort of, the answer or solution to our problem was not what we expected turning into children was not what we wanted nor expected” Peter spoke his voice low as if this was a private conversation only meant for you and them two. 

“Well what did you originally want that made you turn into babies?” you honestly wanted to know, Peter and Felix could get anything they wanted by snapping their fingers and if they couldn’t do it then use of force would ensure it. 

“It was nothing” they both replied simultaneously and too quickly for your liking, raising an (h/c) eyebrow at them they each turned away as if to avoid your eyes. 

“The truth and I’m not the only one that’s curious, the lost boys are as well” slipping your hands free, you got up and turned so that you sat on your knees. They still refused to look at you, shuffling forward you lightly gripped their chins to turn their heads to face you. 

“I don’t believe it the great Peter Pan and the Mighty Felix both are scared to speak their minds?” you teased only for their faces to show annoyance. “scared? Really love?” Peter remarked harshly, rolling his own eyes.

“Oh then please do tell and prove me wrong” you mocked whilst releasing their chins. They then glanced at each other like they were having a conversation before slowly resettling their gaze back to you. 

“(f/n) this was about you” Peter spoke slowly ensuring that you understood what was he was saying.

Your brows furrowed in response as you flickered your eyes between both of them in confusion. “I don’t understand” you tilted your head as you regarded them as they continued to lay back in the bed. “We went off to sort out the issue concerning you” Felix continued “Wait me? Have I done something wrong?” you asked worriedly, your eyes widening as your searched your memories in haste as to what you could have done to upset them. 

“No, no nothing like that it” Peter sat up to grab both of your arms in a way of comfort “it was more our feeling for you” you looked at Felix who was now resting on his elbows for conformation who simply nodded. 

“Feelings?” you pressed, you didn’t understand you cared for them deeply of course they were family just like all the lost boys. 

“(f/n) we care deeply for you, as in very deeply” as Felix said those words he came closer, grabbing your arm and pressing his lips to your collarbone. Your (e/c) widened as your face flushed red. Peter let out a growl only for Felix to give him a smirk of satisfaction. 

“oh” is the only thing that you could say as you stared at the side of the tent. You did know how to react to this news, never before have you been told that a guy likes likes you let alone two.

You felt your heart thumping loudly, you never thought about being in relationship never had the chance in your realm. You did know how to act in this situation. 

“(f/n) you okay?” Felix asked concern written across his face. “I’m fine, this is all new to me that’s all” you gave a small smile at him then to Peter.

“But I don’t understand how did that make you turn into children?” changing the subject.

“We were fighting over you and who should have you, we wished to have your attention and then what we assume was a spirit of Neverland offered us a chance to get as close as we wanted to you without scaring you or for you to push us away” Felix answered. 

“And then the next thing we knew we were kids and we had to fight to be close to you in order to revert back and when you slept next us through the night we changed back” Peter said lying back down on the bed pulling you towards him leaving you to place your hands on either side of his head.

Your eyes widened as you moved your body from above Peter and you buried your head in between the pillows. You couldn’t believe you didn’t notice it before. They were topless.

“(f/n) what’s wrong?” Peter placed a hand on your back the other in your hair. Pulling your face from the crook of the pillows, your face bright red. 

“Are you guys…naked?” you timidly asked, you heard silence before two deep laughs abrupted from them. You peeked up to see them lying next to you. “yeah are clothes ripped when we got bigger” Peter chuckled as he got closer to you, “so guess you could say we are naked as a baby” Felix joked something that he very rarely did as he slid to press himself closer to you, your face turning beetroot red. Your pale fingers covering your face in hopes to hide your blush and to block your sight from seeing their smirking faces. 

“Go put some pants on” you pleaded trying not to focus on them entrapping you between their bodies.

“Sorry but after yesterday you scolded us and flirted with another lost boy, we can’t just let you off the hook” Peter spoke huskily into your ear, his hot breath fanning on the back of your neck. His lips began at first to lightly brush your earlobe before trailing kisses down your neck causing you to let out an audible shaky breath. 

Another deep chuckle was let out “After all I believe me and Peter have to agreement that you now belong to us, if you want us that is, we will only take you when you want us, that we promise” Felix sat up and crossed his legs as Peter stopped his kissing to mirror his actions. Felix taking your head in his large hands made you look into his grey eyes. 

Seeing the seriousness there you flickered over to the emerald green pair that showed their own sincerity. You felt relieved that they weren’t forcing themselves on you or trying to blindside you with the heat of the moment crap. This was entirely your decision. 

You shyly spoke the next words “be gentle” a grin lit up on his face “of course love, that we can do” Peter drawled out before his lips return to one side of your neck while Felix moved to the other side. Their hands exploring your body, you gave into the sweet bliss for the first time.


	3. Peter Pan x Reader, Lost girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One I wrote years ago but thought I would post it up anyway.

You sat high above the camp of the lost boys, you watched them dance with passion. They leaped and spun, hitting their two stick pieces together to create a beat to the music that already flowed from the enchanted pan flute that the green eyed boy played. 

The group of boys that ranged in different ages and colour let out shouts and yells that could be mistaken for an animal. Their black hoods up covering their faces, they lost themselves in the tempo of the melody. 

They continue twirling around the camps fire their body moved gracefully as they flowed with the rhythm. Even if the pipes would stop churning out the instrumental they would still dance erratically still feeling the music in their blood, in their family, even in jungle around them.

You watched contently feeling your feet swing back and forth to the clanging of the sticks. You began to hum your own melody, nothing in particular but just one that came to you. 

You envied the boys, they may have been lost in their own realms but in this one they had each other, this was their family. One that you could never truly be a part of. You heard the music but never felt the enticing intensity to dance as they did. 

You simply watched from afar, enjoying the show. They usually did this dance when a new lost boy came brought by the shadow or when their deep need and desire for freedom transport them to the island. 

The shadow the one that could really only feel similar with. Both of you could not fully delve into the lost boy’s world but everyone knew you and respected you. 

Flickering your eyes down to you caught the green eyed lad, Peter pan. You gave him a small smile, admiring him through half lidded eyes you try to muster the most adoration as you could in hopes he would receive it. 

You had Pans heart and he had yours. He loved you more than he would let on. Calling you his ‘island flower’ to him you were a rare jewel that needed protection. Unfortunately, the protection wasn’t enough. 

You were captured by the pirates demanding your life in exchange for Peters permission to leave the island. But of course Peter…. He never liked anyone besting him at his games so he believed he was in control of the current one. 

When Hook became angry, he couldn’t stand this game he wanted his freedom so he could find the way to kill his crocodile. After a battle occurred between Peters' lost boys and Hooks crew. You earned a slice on you back from your left shoulder blade to your mid back and a sword embedded in your stomach by protecting one of the younger lost boys, you managed to push him away from the advancement that was coming from behind. One he wouldn’t have managed to dodge. 

Once a breath escaped your pale lips everyone seemed to stop their fighting. Someone let out a yell and the black hooded boys rushed to swarm you acting as barrier. You were lifted bridal style, you tried to your best to keep pressure on the wound but it was like the energy was being sapped from your body as you bled out.

“Hold on (f/n)” Felix’s voice came out rough. He tried his best not to jostle you and cause you extra pain but no to avail you still let out whimpers and moans when he jumped logs and pushed through the thick shrub to get to encampment. Where you could hopefully be treated.

You faded in and out of conscience, your vision blurred, you struggled to make out the words Felix was saying. 

You felt yourself being lowered to the ground. The usual prodding of the sticks and stones that covered the forest floor stuck into your skin couldn’t be felt as the numbness started to take effect.

“(f/n)!” you weakly smiled at the familiar voice. You felt his presence and that made you content. All your boys were safe and sound, their rightful leader returning to you.

“Don’t worry my island flower, everything will be fine just a bit of magic and you will be back to your old self” you felt warm water splash onto your cold cheeks. You closed your eyes as you couldn’t bear to see Peters tears.

You felt warm energy beginning to build up before a wave pulsated through your body, you started to feel lighter, a happy feeling coursed through your broken body. 

You heard Peters strangled murmurs “no no no no!” another bigger energy swirled together in hopes to heal your wounds before it ceases and Pans harsh breathing was all that remained.

Lifting your hand to his face was a tiring feat but once Pan knew what you were doing he grabbed it and brought it the rest of the way. 

“Sweetie, you are not a god, you can’t control life and death” taking deep shaky breath you continue “and if it’s my time to go then my dear Peter Pan, I can’t argue” 

“No (f/n) I want you to live and I always get what I want!” more blurry tears fell from his vibrant green eyes entangling with the ones escaping yours “Peter thanks to you I’ve lived centuries longer than I should. Gave me the power to protect my family, the lost boys even you” you let out a sigh.

“Peter?” you asked, his hand tangled into your thick (h/c) locks. “I’m here, don’t worry” he brought his face closer to allow his forehead to rest gently against yours. 

“Play me a song” you mumbled. You kept your relaxed expression as you struggled to breath the oxygen your body demanded. 

He knelt down next to you, his large, strong, warm hand engulfed into your small, fragile cold ones. His other hand held the pan flute, each note he played quivered in sign of his shaky breath.

You were entranced by the music as it did every time you heard it. Then the added effects of wood on wood clanging to the beat slowly began and mingled with the song. You tried to glance around you, but only saw black smudges sitting around you while the brown lines moved. 

You closed your eyes no point wasting your energy on seeing things that you couldn’t. The loss of feeling that crawled up your legs failed to scare you, all that mattered was the feeling of his hand in yours. 

Soon enough your hearing became muffled and you became short of breath. Light headiness soon came in a wave, a bright light shined through your eyelids it bathed you in warm embrace. Your body began to relax, the tension you couldn’t feel, left.

Deep down you knew this was it and your soul was now leaving ascending to some place happier not that was Neverland never made you happy it was enjoyable, filled with love and respect. But with Neverland it was always rough, the hunting, the playing, the jokes life was hard but fun and you could finally reach peacefulness. 

Red, puffy eyes illuminated his green hues, he watched the last rise of your chest. Once it didn’t rise again he let go of the pan flute and your hand, the beating of the sticks began to slow one by one until they stopped. Peter scrambled backwards until he pressed his back against an up righted log that is used as a seat. 

He brought his knees to his chest, his head lolled back as tears slipped down his tan cheeks. He wrapped one arm around his knees as his other hand clutched at the back of his head, his long fingers twisted in his own brown locks.

You lay there peacefully, a small smile upon your very pale pink lips. Two of the younger lost boys came towards your cold body and placed your hands together on your stomach as most bodies are arranged in their caskets. 

You eye lids were closed lightly as if you were taking a simple nap but unfortunately this wasn’t one you would wake up from. Felix knelt down beside you head, his pale nimble fingers, wrapped a (h/c) lock of your hair around his digits as he moved it to arrange to frame your face. 

He moved to kneel behind Peter and placed a single hand on his shoulder in a sign of reassurance and comfort. 

One by one each of the lost boys from their imagination created flowers of range of different colours each shone with luminosity. They placed their bundles of flora around you, some around your body others in your (h/c) hair that was sprawled around your head as a halo.

After they paid their respect they all took a step back and knelt or sat on the forest floor. Some sat in groups other preferred to grieve on their own. Each boy let their sadness flow from them in their own way. Some cried, others grabbed sticks and leaves or their weapons and gripped them hard as they could till their knuckles turned white. 

You were valued, loved and respected, a mother figure to most and to those who didn’t need a mother saw you as a sister. Each enjoyed your humour and caring nature, yet didn’t dare to try to invoke your wrath with their mockery and jokes. To some you could be scarier than the demon boy but that showed them that even a girl could survive and live on Neverland just like anyone else and do their part for the group. 

They sat there in silence until the sun set, their tears stopped falling and their ferocious anger diminished. They each looked to their leader, he stood where he once sat and walked solemnly to your body. He too created a bundle of your (favourite flowers) and placed them in between your hands. 

He bent down and lifted your corpse into his arms. He took one step and teleported to the mountain top where the small waterfall that carried Neverland’s magical water to a small pond that lay there. 

Twisting his hand that held your knees the deadly dream shade plant parted, making an opening for Peter into the pool. He stepped into in the crystal blue waters. Once again he twirled his hand and flicked his fingers upwards. 

In response a small section of the ground rose up, the top then levelled out further big enough to hold a body. 

Gently he lay your body on the stone. he arranged your body like it was in the camp, exactly how the lost boys did it. Once he was finished, he dragged his fingers across one side of the stone in doing so vines grew up the stone base and circled around the edge. 

Small daisies grew in the vines, giving in an illusion of life around a lifeless body. The moisture of the running water swirled around her body and into her skin. Pulling up her top to see her wound closing back together. 

Eyes wide Peter, placed his head to your heart to find it still as it was before still and silent. 

He spread his hands arms out wide, his shoulder became hunched as he closed his eyes. 

Just for a moment he let himself hope that the water could heal you, that it was bring you back to him. But alas it was too late, you were already slipping the moment they made it to the camp. 

He opened his eyes and stared at your beautiful face “I’m sorry, love, the water here will keep your body fresh and young. One day i'll reunite your soul back with your body and then you be my beautiful island flower once again” he caressed your cheek and planted a soft lingering kiss on your forehead.

Stepping back until he was out of the water, behind the dream shade plants. With the flick of his wrist the plants recovered the opening. 

“These plants will protect you while you sleep” he whispered before disappearing back into thin air. 

You have remained without a body for years to come, enjoying Neverland as a spectator rather than a participant. Peter kept to his word and tried his best reunite your soul with your body, he had the lost boys looking for the truest believer in hopes to gain magic of Neverland… in hopes to have you back. 

He spent his time visiting your body and promising often too free you. You sat on the side and listen to everything that he and all the lost boys said. You often wished that the boys could feel your comforting feeling. 

Souls when died go straight to the underworld but here the magic of Neverland kept you tied here. 

But unfortunately your time here was coming to an end as a spirit. You knew deep down that you needed to move on and so did Peter. He had the lost boys to look after and you knew the lost boys especially Felix will look after him. 

As you watched the lost boys exhaust themselves and fall to sleep where they danced earlier. You slid of the branch and glided down and on to the floor. You pulled the blankets around the lost boy’s shoulders, giving each kiss on the fore head. 

Even stopping for Felix as he slept against a tree trunk. You knelt down and pulled an old grey blanket around his shoulders. “Look after him for me” you whispered to him. 

Stopping at Peter you gave him a kiss on the lips and your favourite green quilt and tucked him as if he was one of the younger lost boys. “I hope I don’t have to see you for a very long time my dear and If I do, let’s move on to next world, the better world together” you gave him a sad smile.

You turned with a frown and a tear escaping your eye, you meet him the only one who you could talk to. “Are you ready?” the shadow asked, stopping in front you, hovering just off the floor. 

“yes, Neverland allowed me to see the boys move on when I should of went straight to the underworld, now it’s time for me to move on. Thank you” you gave a nod and he held a hand out to you and taking a deep breath you accepted it. 

You glanced once more at the boys around you before ascending into the night sky one last time.


	4. Peter x Reader X Felix, Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I started ages ago and only now finished, the ending went weird because of it.

“Good morning Captain” you casually called as you sat basking in the sunlight on a large boulder that was embedded in the soft sand that belong to the beach yet were sitting on the outskirts of the jungle tree line. You rolled your head satisfied when you heard a click, your legs kicking back and forth while you leant back on your hands.

You cracked an eye open to stare at the darkly dressed but yet fashionable man, who completed his look with eyeliner, earrings and of course a shiny hook. He looked taken back as he stood sideways on, hook raised. You watched him scan the area for any of the lost boys that were hidden from sight as you were the only out in the open enjoying the rays of the sun that was rarely out due to Peter not being on the island so for the time being the island was back on a normal day time night time schedule. 

“You’re Pans female” you raised an eyebrow at his recognition of you “The names (f/n)” you informed him “I’m not Pans property” you drily added, annoyed with being called that honestly you were a person not a belonging. 

“Well then (f/n) you’re still the demon's mate are you not? What do you want with us?” he asked, while you held a neutral face as you tried to comprehend his stupidity by changing your gaze to the four lost boys that were bounded by the wrists with thick pieces of rope. Their black cloaks had been removed leaving them in their leather clothes. 

“You have something that belongs to me - well to us and we would very much like them back please” Felix, Slightly, Nibs and Cubs had been taken by Hook how he had managed such a feat in a short amount of time was still a mystery but you had hope that you figured out the basics. Six of the boys had gone hunting you guessed they had separated into groups or even gone on their own only for them to be overwhelmed by Hooks men and then four of them had gotten captured, luckily two of them had secured an enemy that you had very ‘politely’ asked him questions that he happily answered once he was persuaded enough. He had informed you of where they were going and to a degree what their plans were with your lost boys. 

Felix was sagged over, he tried to hold his stomach as if he was trying to apply pressure to a wound. Under his eye his pale skin was beginning to fade into a nice purpley black colour giving a clear indication that a large bruise was forming while blood was beginning to dry on his lower lip. You narrowed your eyes at his condition that lit the spark to your growing anger.

“These laddies belong to us now, tell the green eye demon that we have them and we will negotiate only with him” he ordered while you rolled your eyes, Peter had been gone over three days now when he will return is not known by you but you weren't ready to let Hook know that the less he knew the better. 

“Sorry but Peter is unavailable at this time but i’m more than willing to take his place and negotiate in his steed” you informed him with an innocent smile plastered on your face. 

“No deal then they stay with me until Pan shows up” you let out a light laugh as you just smiled at your surroundings. 

“Okay then that means i’ll keep one this one too then” you clicked your fingers, the sound of rope creating friction against the branch followed as the heavy weight of the male dropped from a overhanging tree by his feet his hands bound as they dangled a metre from the ground. 

“Your friend was a great help as he filled us in the majority of the plan which in all fairness we could've probably guessed” you spoke more to yourself than to the Captain as you tried to figure out how long it would of taken you to work out the plan without the information before shaking your head as you really couldn't care less how you would of worked it out. 

“You how dare you -” he pointed his hook at you while you sat there with a smug face as you jumped in to finish that sentence “take one of you men hostage and rough him up then tie him up and use him as bargaining chip?” you raised both brows at him as your (e/c) eyes widened with a knowing look. 

“What do you want? she demon” you just laughed at that Peter was the demon on this island you played a somewhat mother figure to the lost boys and ensured everything ran smoothly until Peter got home. 

“Well I was interested in getting my boys back but you have clearly have put your foot down, and I did politely ask as well” you sighed as you looked at your nails as if they were more interesting than the current predicament the boys had found themselves in. 

You have spent an incredibly long time with Peter and the lost boys and you had learned many tricks and ploys off them but you had a few of your own up your sleeve after all back in your old realm you were good at persuading people to give up your things and if that didn't work you always went to plan B: blackmail. 

You watched him squirm on the spot as he tried to make a decision that you both knew without thought would be a great mistake. He then decided to pull out his sword and pointed it at you which made Felix tried to move against him captors which earned him another punch to his stomach. 

“Or I kill you now and take back my man” he threatened. “Now now Killian can I call you Killian?” you ask politely as you pointed at him. You didn't give him much of a chance to speak before answering yourself “okay then thats cool” 

“Now killian, I didn't take you as idiot” he look taken aback at that before you delved into your explanation “if you did kill me and kept the lost boys until Peter came back now answer me honestly how much of a chance do you think he will allow any of your men to come out alive?” you challenged while his jaw hardened in defeat. 

That was the only reason why you could be so confident was because of that fact. You were the only girl in neverland and naturally you bonded closely with the lost boys and intimately with both Peter and Felix (yet the lost boys didn't know about the latter) to the point where you both were known as the mother and father. While he may not show much of his caring side around the boys when you were both alone then that was a different matter. You knew Peter would avenge you if needed and he wouldn't be gentle about it. 

“I want my lost boys back and in return you can have your crew member” you asked once again. “Four boys for one man, i’m sorry but that is not fair enough deal” he answered in a saddened tone. Luckily his strung up crew member was unconscious to not hear the betrayal coming from his beloved captain. 

Though the other crew members clearly did share the same feelings about the Captain disagreement of the trade. They each turned to look at each other then towards their leader. 

“Fair enough, if it was a man for a man then accepting it would be easier perhaps if i threw in this” you reached into your small leather pouch that hung from your thin belt and pulled out an old wrinkled paper that had the drawn picture of who you believed was Milah. 

“Shes pretty” you commented, looking up from the picture you watched Hook pat himself down with his one hand as in attempt to locate the same photo he believed he still had on him and when he came out empty, he let a growl of anger and took a step forward only for an arrow to whiz past your head and planted itself in front of Hooks extended foot which halted his advancement. 

“Where did you get that?” he shouted pointing an accusing finger at you while you tutted at him “As my grandfather once told me never point a finger at someone as three are always pointing back at you” you gave one last look at the picture before folding back up and shoving it back into your pouch. 

“You shouldn't leave important things into easy to reach places, in all fairness It was in a shiny jewelled box and that caught my attention so it was accidental but oh well it's in my possession now” you shrugged your shoulders before tilting your head to the side “but it can be yours again along with your passed out crew member all I want is my lost boys” you offered hoping that he would accept for the lost boys needed medical treatment Felix more than the others. 

“Ill trade two boys for them two” he countered, waving his hand towards the two men who held Nibs and Cubs pushed both boys forward making them stumbled then they were force to their knees. 

You let out a sigh, closing your eyes, you rolled your head forward in defeat before lying back on the boulder. “(f/n) you can't accept this deal!” you turned your head to see a side ways Devin slinking out of the jungle to stand next to the boulder. 

“I want them all” you dragged yourself up back into a sitting position. “Well you aren't going to get them all” Killian argued back. “This one” he went to stand behind Felix he grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked it back hard causes him to emit a painful yowl. You narrowed your eyes at him while a placing a hand on Devins arm to stop him from firing his bow. He only glared at you in anger “is Pans right hand he worth more than those two so I’ll be keeping him” 

You knew you had to be careful if you give up any emotional response then Hook would know that he had an advantage over you. “Why are you so eager to leave this island? That's what you want right the one thing Peter can give you, freedom” you voiced dropped from being light and innocent to serious and mature. 

“You want to kill the crocodile who took your hand and killed your beloved who was originally the crocodiles lover first” you laughed at how ironic it was “ you came here to what buy time to figure out how to kill him? Hows that coming along?, Found your answer yet? If not why are you so eager to leave?” you questioned bordely yet was interested to know. 

“We are tired of being in this island working for that demon! When I get out of here I can continue to find my answer to rid myself of the dark one!” he frustrational yelled letting go of Felix's hair in order to move onto Slightly. He was one of the elder lost boys but his eyes broadcasted fear that he desperately trying to cover up that emotion. 

“This boy is not important perhaps Pan will not miss this one” Hook grabbed his hair in the same manner as he did Felix's this time much more tightly as slightly screamed in pain, Killian poised his hook at the base of his throat, you (e/c) hues widened. 

Just before he went through with the execution you jumped down from the rock “No” your voice angered and rang out clear on the open beach. Killain looked up with a gleam in his eye knowing he had you. 

“Fine” you grumbled out. You brushed back you (h/l)(h/c) hair to the side as you slid the thin string of the necklace over your head. You held the vial out to dangle between your fingers. Inside the small glass vial that was no bigger than your pinkie finger was a small colourless yet sparkly bean. 

“Is that?” one of the men whispered in disbelief as they excitedly chattered amongst themselves. “Impossible even Pan has no magic beans!” Killian accused. 

“Believe what you will but this for all of the lost boys!” you demanded, catching Felix’s steel gaze as he shook head while you shot him a glare, a silent order for him to be quiet. 

“How do I know this isn't a trick?” he asked while you rolled your eyes “you don’t” you answered. 

“Peter would've taken that off you only he can permission to leave this hell!” he pointed upwards towards the sky to indicate the exit. 

“He doesn't know I have it” you countered. Truth be told he didn't know ,you stumbled upon it when you were on the beach. You were exploring the shallows to look for seashells, when you found a mermaid pouch that was partly open you felt something hard inside you managed to push out the object and when you saw that it was a small bean you thought nothing off it until the sun caught it and it sparkled then you decided to keep it. Felix had his feathers, Peter his Pixie dust and you your bean. 

“It's a fake” you became increasingly annoyed with the captain's behaviour but your couldn't afford to be rude as the lost boys life was on the line. 

“Fine then” you began to remove the cap off the vial and held the bean between your fore finger and thumb, you aimed to throw it to the side of you but stopped when Hook yelled at you to stop “no no no are you crazy?”

“I thought you believed it was a fake?, if I throw it and it does nothing then it's a fake but if a green portal opens up in the ground then I was right and you wasted your one chance to leave this island and well you will sit feeling miserable and wishing everyday that you took this chance. So I ask you Captain do you risk it?” you challenged, tilting your head as you tried to make yourself more confident. 

He turned on the spot as he debated as jaw and shoulders were rigid with tension. He turned to include his men on the decision many of them desperately nodded their head in agreement to the deal while some still didn't look convience. 

“Your crew member, your last belonging of you late beloveded and a chance to get of this island for all of my lost boys alive!” you pressed, giving them no chance to think. You couldn't think anymore things to sweeten the deal beside from giving yourself up. You would feel an overwhelming amount of guilt if you left here with only two lost boys or if one of them ended up dead. 

“Fine” Killian spoke up “but give us the bean first” he ordered his hand out wide which you shook you at him “no, my lost boys first” you countered only to receive a scoff from him. 

“And you not give us the bean in the end? No” Killian locked his eyes on yours, you gave your own defiant glare, neither of you moving but watching, waiting for an opportunity, anything to give each the upper hand.

“Fine how about this, I give you the picture for one of the lost boys, one for the man and two for the bean” you suggested which he quickly agreed to. Inwardly you let out a sigh of relief which your knew was too soon, for one wrong move on their half or your own could lead to a death of a lost boy one that would not only sadden you but alert Peter to the fact something like this even occurred and you doubt he would tolerate weakness.

“Devin move forward a bit” you whispered ordered at him which he followed without hesitation. “They meet in the middle unarmed he will bring you the picture as you bring a lost boy” you handed him the photo and removed his quiver and placed it back against the boulder “trust me the others have you covered if needed” you whispered into his ear before standing back to you original position. “When they meet they switch” you nodded in agreement. “Go” on your command both parties moved, the pirate dragging a stumbling Cubs with him. 

One they both were an arm length away, Devin placed on arm on Cubs and the pirate grabbed the end of the picture. Your heart began to beat rapidly as the anxiety of this going terribly down hill was a real possibility. 

“Switch” Hook yelled and with that Devin yanked Cubs back as quick as he could as the pirate mirrored his actions but only he leapt back to clear the distance of a sword length. Walking backwards to ensure that one another wouldnt brandish a hidden weapon and stab the other in the back. 

Once Cubs was in your proximity you pulled out your dagger and cut his bonds and grabbed his face in you hands and turned his head to check for any injuries “You okay?” you worriedly asked as he just nodded his head numbly. You shoved him in the direction of the jungle tree line and he continued until he was enveloped into the darkness. 

Okay then you looked towards the unconscious pirate and you let out a tired sigh as you had to reach to cut the rope above his feet “sorry about this” you muttered under your breath before the rope snapped and the pirate dropped and thudded as he connected to the hard ground. 

You let out a whistle and another lost boy, Rufio appeared and you gestured to Devin to help drag him to the meeting line “well damn he is a lot heavier than he looks” you commented, you wiped a bead of sweat off your forehead you were unsure if it was the from the heat or from the stress of the day either way it made you tired even more so as you watch Devin and Rufio drag the heavy man by the feet.

Two pirates came this time just as before one pushed Nibs forward. Once Nibs was in arm length they dropped the feet and dragged the lost boy to safety behind them. Again once you were close enough you cut through the rope and did a visual check before patting him on the back then he disappeared in the same manner as Cubs. 

You fisted the bean in your hand as you took a step forwards Devin and Rufio stood on either side as they flanked you. Felix looked like he was ready to collapse at any moment “(f/n) don't do this Pan will be angry at you” Felix warned earning him another punch to the stomach which left him gasping for breath. “I'm not leaving you with them” 

You placed your fist that held the bean out above Hook’s open palm. You slid your eyes to be sure that the lost boys were in your grasp. You opened your fist and allowed the bean to drop at that moment everything felt frozen in time. You jumped back to clear the distance on which Hook could attack you with his curved appendage.

You ushered the boys to move backwards, Hook mirrored your steps. “Let's hope that we never have to meet again Captain” you called out as you gestured to the treasure that lay in his hand. 

“Aye lass, but if we do, I will ensure that will be our last meeting” you only nodded your head into the acknowledgement of the threat, before letting the darkness that was casted by the thick canopy smudge your form out of view. 

“Get back to camp now, you two watch our backs make sure we are not followed” you ordered two of the lost boys who were nestled in the thick branches of the trees who only nodded in response. 

The boys cheered at having their members back but you only scolded them “you can celebrate when we are back in camp safe, it will be lucky a miracle if Peter does not find out about this and we have wounded” you offered your aid to Felix which he at first did not accept. If he cared for his pride he could cram it down his throat, you saved his hide back then and he didn't like it, he liked being in control but now his pride was an annoyance. 

You grabbed his arm roughly and pulled it around your shoulder, he hissed from the sharp movement but you didn't wait as you half dragged him, half helped him walk back to the encampment. 

From the looks of the others they were not at severely injured as Felix, surely enough they will have some nice bruisers but they will live and that was the main part. Once you had made it back to the camp, you had Felix lie down and had one of the boys bring a pillow to prop his head on. 

“Hot water, clean cloth now” you commanded, the boys scuttled about finding the items you asked for. While other newly rescued three sat down and could finally rest. 

“We need to get that bean back, if Pans finds they had escaped he will be furious” Felix grunted out as you lifted his top up showing his abdomen which has numerous of shallow cuts that wouldn't require stitches but enough to cause some long time discomfort. 

When he noticed you were looking at him but still at his wounds he grabbed your hand which his dirtied one “(F/n) go and get it back” he ordered only to end up coughing and groaning at the pain. 

“Do you honestly believe I would give them a functioning bean? Better question, do you think Peter wouldn't know and allow me to walk around with a functioning bean?” you looked at him as if he asked the most stupidest question. No doubt while you thought your treasure was a secret that belong only to yourself, you had an inkling that Peter had probably long knew of it, and dismissed it.

You went about diligently cleaning his injuries, you imagined in your hand bandages and gauges from your old world since you did not posses the healing abilities of Peter. Which turns out was most helpful to Peter when he wanted them to suffer with their wounds in order to teach the outcomes of stupidity and failings. 

While you and Felix had agreed on no actual means of affection, it didn't stop you from wanting to kiss the man, you feared you would've lost just minutes before. Instead you otped to run a hand through his curly locks that was thick in sweat and blood. 

“You better wish that you all heal quick enough in hopes that Pans punishment for you will not cause much more damage to your bodies, how you all failed to sense danger of the enemy is no fault but your own and I will stand by with what punishment he sees fit” you personally was more annoyed of the fact you had to give up your trinket and not even one of them had yet to say thanks in the tireless effort it took to track them down and plan the bargaining in that spot. 

“I doubt that very much love” a voice spoke up belonging no other than the devil himself. You bit your lip before looking up at the leader. 

“Now those who were captured tonight you will starve, since you failed to hunt and became the hunted, you will also personally go out your way to serve (f/n) as well as Devin and Rufio until they see fit as they had to go out of their way to deal with your incompetence, and you” his emerald green eyes fixated on Felix as he prowled closer, as he slinked down into a crouch his arm slithered it way over your shoulder, it lingered there before he tugged you tight. 

“You will not touch her again until you redeem yourself to me Felix, I share her only to the strongest, for you know she only fit for the strongest” you rolled your eyes in utter disgust at his words. The only two men you allow to touch you was Pan and Felix, and it was none of Pans choice. 

He was first enraged to find that you wished for Felix's touch but he had no personal interest in anything else, he wasn't gentle he wasn’t sweet with his touch unlike Felix, telling him this he was more annoyed but could not say anything in the matter for he feared to be refused the physical interaction.

“Don't fret, I will take good care of her” he grinned sinfully before forcing a kiss onto your lips, before standing, trailing his fingers up your back. Felix’s face was a mask of stone, nothing showed.

You too stood only to have Pans arm regain his half embrace “very good, your little deal with the pirate was played out very nice, you seems you do have feelings for Felix go give that up, for that you will be rewarded very nicely” you only rose an eyebrow as your face contorted into one of disbelief before splaying your fingers out on his chest and pushing out of his hold. 

“If you really think you are going to get anything of me Pan tonight or anytime soon, then you're in for a shocker” his face reflected confusion at your statement “you practically called me a whore, instead of the richest men on the island it's the strongest is it? Your punishment for that can be celibacy until you can redeem yourself that is” you gave a tight lipped smile before walking off to sit alone. 

You had enough with men calling you a object and dictating how things would go down, but at least with a strong feminine influence that they can be shown their place. Though you only wished that you could of been there to see Killians face when he figured the truth about your trinket.


End file.
